For All Aang Fans
by LoveTheKenyans
Summary: How does Aang handle fame? About as well as Hitler handled dictatorship. Kataang and all canon ships. Oneshot. K for safety. Submission for Aang: The Sexy Beast.


**For All Aang Fans**

This idea came to me while I was in the shower.

Don't let this bother you. Please read on.

Disclaimer: I CURRENTLY CAN'T FIND MY CLEVER LITTLE DISCLAIMER THAT I USUALLY USE. I THINK MY COMPUTER CRASHED SINCE I LAST USED IT SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES. DARN, WHAT A SHAME! BUT YOU KNOW THE DRILL, I DON'T OWN A THING! (LITERALLY. I'M BUTT NAKED AND TYPING THIS IN A PUBLIC LIBRARY. SPEAKING OF WHICH, I BETTER HURRY IT UP BECAUSE I THINK THEY JUST CALLED SECURITY.)

* * *

Katara sat glumly on the window sill, gazing at the hazy beyond. She felt tired and simply exhausted; visitors had not ceased to flow in and out of the household since the defeat of the Firelord.

"Why so glum, Sugar Queen?"

Katara looked over with glassy eyes, a small grin instinctively creeping onto her face as she reveled at her friend's never changing attitude. Toph slowly made her way over to the window sill and plopped herself down next to Katara.

"I know how you feel. All of these people are driving me nuts. They never leave!"

Katara just laughed a gentle laugh while never tearing her gaze away from the window. Her eyes followed a new group of young girls ascending the stairs to their house.

"Speaking of the Devil…"

Toph turned her head and saw the new group of fangirls waiting on the doorstep.

"Oh no, I'll go bar the door, Katara you go close all the curtains!"

Other than her now-smiling face Katara didn't move a muscle. As for the rest of the group, they weren't as quick to neglect such a plea. Zuko and Sokka quickly came running in wondering what in the world could be wrong.

"What happened? Who's at the door?!"

Sokka quickly moved to peer out the peephole engraved in the door.

"Oh no. This is bad. This is _really_ bad."

A little skeptical considering Sokka was usually the one to exaggerate, Zuko walked over to the peephole to take a look for himself. As soon as he saw the company patiently waiting at the door his face dropped into a frown way worse than his usual one.

"I'll go make sure Aang doesn't find out they're here."

As he was saying this, Mai and Suki walked in.

"What in the world is going on in here?"

Seeing the large congregation around the door's peephole, Mai presumed to look out of it to find the source of the ruckus.

"Oh dear God."

All this time Katara had not moved from the spot in which she sat. Her expression had returned to that of tiredness and exhaustion and she ignored the commotion going on around her. Was this just something she would have to get used to? She didn't know how long she could take this.

As Zuko was reaching his hand out to knock on Aang's bedroom door, the door opened. Aang stood there in the doorway, surprised to see Zuko also standing there.

"Zuko? What are you doing here?"

Nervously, Zuko did his best to think of something to cover up the fact that there were annoying, obnoxious fangirls waiting for Aang outside.

"Me? I should be asking you the same question."

"Well this _is_ my room."

"Uh… of course it is… But I was thinking more along the lines of… uh… Katara! Yeah, Katara!"

"Um, yeah Katara? What about her?"

"She's your girlfriend now!"

Aang smirked at the thought of this.

"Why yes, yes she is."

"Then you should go take her out. Like on a date. You know what those are right?"

"Of course I know what dates are! What do you think I am, some kid who has been secluded from all forms of enjoyments all of his life?"

"Uh... well, yes."

"Then I'll show you just how much I know about dates. Katara will never stop talking about our date tonight."

"Oh no… please don't do that to us. I swear I'm your friend now, Aang."

But it was too late for Zuko. It was too late for the entire group. Aang was already on his way to please Katara. And Zuko knew that meant she would not stop talking about it. Ever. Just like she had never stopped talking about their "big kiss" for the past four days. They were all headed on the highway to hell. Unless Zuko did something.

Aang had made it all the way down the hallway and he was almost around the corner when a hand grasped his shoulder.

"Aang, wait."

Aang looked at Zuko bewildered.

"Zuko what's the matter with you today? You're acting really strange."

"Don't tell anyone that I was the one to tell you this, but…"

Zuko took a moment to swallow his pride.

"There's a large mob of fangirls outside the door waiting for you."

Aang's expression immediately changed from content to wildly excited. His palpable smile turned into the trademark Aang toothy grin which he only wore on very special occasions.

"Oh really? I was beginning to worry. I hadn't seen a group in over a couple of hours. Well I better go greet them. I wouldn't want to disappoint my fans."

Zuko grunted and rolled his eyes in displeasure.

"Ok, whatever."

Aang benevolently disregarded Zuko's disapproval and proceeded to the front door where he found his friends to be standing.

"Hey guys. Can you move for a sec? I need to get out the door."

Sokka quickly and quite spastically moved to block the door.

"No you don't!! There is absolutely NO reason why you would EVER need to leave this house, _especially_ out of this door which I am guarding with my body."

"Oh can it Sokka, I know about the fangirls."

Sokka's face immediately lost its color. His eyes almost instinctively grew bags under them.

"Then I suppose there is only one thing that I can do then."

Sokka moved as if he was going to open the door for Aang, until he began to flail his left arm uncontrollably. Suki then jumped off the banister on which she had been hiding and held Aang to the ground. Mai thrust her daggers and pinned Aang to the floor. Toph moved from behind Sokka and held her fist to Aang's chest to threaten him not to move. Sokka clapped his hands in victory; his plan had been successful. Aang looked around, noticing Katara had not gotten in on any of this mess. His eyes landed on her, sitting there, not even paying attention to the living room's going-ons, staring blankly out the window.

"Katara, why haven't you gotten in on all of this?"

"Because I don't need to."

"Why not?"

"Aang let me ask you this: How did you feel when I was so enraptured by Jet?"

Aang's trademark grin turned into one of an envious and begrudging frown.

"I hated it. I don't think words could quite describe just how awful I felt about that monster."

Katara nodded and slightly grinned at his personable response.

"Therefore I knew if I told you I felt the same way about you and all of these fangirls I knew you would stop obsessing over them."

Aang now relaxed on the floor, letting the total realization of his stupidity besiege him. Toph and Suki had backed off of him but he was still pinned to the floor by Mai's daggers.

"Wow. I'm really sorry. To everyone. I've let this whole fame thing go to my head. I give you an Avatar promise that I will stop obsessing.

As soon as the words left Aang's lips, an imaginary breath escaped everyone's mouth. The tension had been lifted.

"So all along all we needed was for Katara to say something mushy? Why hadn't I thought of that?"

Sokka continued musing to himself as Suki gently pulled him away, trying to train him to stop talking to himself on such a regular basis.

"Wait! We at least need to tell the fangirls to leave! We can't just leave them hanging."

It was one last ditch attempt to see his last group of fangirls he was ever aloud to obsess over. Toph moved to the door.

"Fine, but _I'm_ doing the talking."

Toph proceeded to crack the door open just enough for her to barely see out, that is, if she could see.

"Thank you for stopping by but the Avatar is not seeing any fangir… I mean _guests_ at the moment."

Before Toph had the chance to shut the door one of the girls stuck their foot in between it and the doorframe.

"Excuse me but we're not here to visit. We're here to collect your rent."

A sullen, ironic silence filled the air.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is the most recent submission to the community, Aang: The Sexy Beast. If you'd like to join the club, just ask me in a review or a PM! Information on the club is on my profile. We're trying to start a massive story compilation so we need as many writers as we can get!

Thanks,

~aangkatara140~


End file.
